Talk:Adventure ReBirth Bestiary
Enemy Names there's a bird that looks kind of like an undermole when its crouching down and waiting to jump out at you. but then it flies and when you kill it, feathers fly all over the place... not sure what it is, maybe the Eagle (Death Bird)?--Reinhart77 03:54, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I think it's too small for an eagle... Bone_Golem 23:26, October 31, 2009 (UTC) The only reason I call it an "Eagle" is that that's what the Adventure enemy it is based on was called in the Game Boy Nintendo Player's Guide. I like the Japanese name "Death Bird" better though, since it doesn't really look too much like an Eagle, but it could be. I really hope we'll get some kind of operational manual when you hit the "wii" button that will tell us the names.--Reinhart77 02:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I guess as a rule for enemies that were from the original Adventure game (unless we get some first source material for the new game available in English), the first authority for the name should be the English manual of Adventure, the second authority should be the Game Boy Nintendo Player's Guide, the third authority should be the Japanese name, and the fourth authority should be the name of a similar enemy that appears in a different game. I do not want to use the names of the creatures that appear on web sites such as the Castlevania Dungeon or Castlevania Realm, or a descriptive name, if given the choice to use one of the other names is available.--Reinhart77 03:07, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Stage 2 Boss Dr. J and Mr. H, eh? Looks more like the Incredible Hulk. :)--LostGod2000 00:41, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Mr. Hyde Possibly, but the incredible Hulk himself was based on Dr. J and Mr. H, so I'm sure they'd rather go to the source material.--Reinhart77 01:25, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Dr. Jekyll is gentleman. But, Both of this monster are beasts.--Kiyuhito 09:30, April 28, 2010 (UTC) i think the cv wikia would be better if it was more objective with its articles, instead of making up its own facts and names. this is an example of when speculation is not good - 92.8.135.186 yeah, this article's name should change. any ideas what a good generic descriptive name should be for a monster like this? the monster may not actually be Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, but probably inspired by them.--Reinhart77 11:31, April 28, 2010 (UTC) hey, oddly, another thing this creature could be is a "super flea man". i wonder if it's a skinny flea man taking a super potion to make himself tough. or maybe Igor took the potion. i know it doesn't look like the garden variety flea man, but there's some similarities. it is a bit hunched back in both forms and does jump around a bit. there's also 2 flea men just before fighting it. it's probably a new take on Igor. also, the whole being frozen in stone thing may be a take on the fact that when you strike Igor in the original Castlevania game, he freezes for a few moments. Throwing rocks could be analagous to the fireballs that Igor sent out in the original. Also, the location is somewhat similar to the original, after reaching ground level after spending some time in the caves. --Reinhart77 11:49, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I think it is safe if there is an explanation. "unofficial name" or "official name is unknown" and more.--Kiyuhito 14:20, April 28, 2010 (UTC) For now, we could call it Man-Beast. Shadowmaster 20:40, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Man Beast? Sorta, but first we should gather some research. Talk to the one who wrote this, (Mr.peter) and rename it. LostGod out. LostGod2000 23:47, April 28, 2010 (UTC) heh, i was the one who first suggested Dr. Jeckyl and Mr. Hide (as an alternative to Koranot). there's a question mark by the name on the Stage 2 bestiary, but there was an empty link to such a page there. Mr. Peter probably followed it to create the page. --Reinhart77 23:56, April 28, 2010 (UTC) i think the similarities with Igor from the original are pretty striking. every time i watch the battle, i notice another similarity or parallel (the weaker form does weak little hops like flea men do sometiems, while the stronger one makes giant leaps like flea men also do sometimes). did the Japanese version use Igor as its name (the one that teamed up with Frankenstein), or something else like "Grim Man"? or maybe it didn't have a separate name to distinguish itself from the other hunchbacks in the game?--Reinhart77 23:59, April 28, 2010 (UTC) An anonymous user inappropriately used the page itself to express his dissatisfaction with the name "Man Beast". I'll just make a note of that here to further the discussion along. We all know its not that great and it was just a filler until we could agree on something better. I'd just as soon change the name to Igor, but wanted to hear back from other people before going ahead and doing it. It seems to me to be an combination of Igor and Mr. Hide. Its also a reasonable explanation for the "invincible" Igor that was in the first game (essentially a hunchback on steroids), so I'd like to think they are the same thing. And that same thing has the name "Igor" in the North American manuals.--Reinhart77 19:48, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Wait, the Man Beast has Igor's name in North American manuals? Shadowmaster 20:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC) No, I meant he's called Igor in the North American manuals for the original Castlevania game. I'm saying that it might be proper to associate the two together and use that name, but it is a matter of debate.--Reinhart77 20:22, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Let's see some existing Castlevania Creatures he could be: *Koranot - Unlikely, although Man Beast was encased in stone, Man Beast is very agile. *Igor/Fleaman - Possible, both are agile. *Golem - Very unlikely, there is already a golem enemy in the game and the Man Beast has human skin. However, note that Koranot reduced in size when struck and hopped. Shadowmaster 21:36, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Just call it Stage 2 Boss Referring to this boss as just stage 2's boss is fine idea. I think we can describe it as a "Jeckyl and Hyde-like" boss, but then just refer to it as the "boss" during the rest of the article.--Reinhart77 04:56, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, I added a few statements pointing out the similarities between this boss and Dr. Jeckyll and Mr. Hide, the Hulk, hunchbacks, flea men, and Igor, but didn't actually call it any of those. Hope that's satisfactory. Of course, the page will need to be renamed to "something", but I'm not in a hurry to do that.--Reinhart77 05:08, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I recommend "The Giant". Gobanz's Game Boy Nintendo Player's Guide name.--Kiyuhito 14:15, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Template Even if the name is changed, please, so that the "index_name" isn't changed.--Kiyuhito 05:51, November 13, 2011 (UTC)